First look
by yellowroses
Summary: Kushi and Tsukasa story.: ok i am a sucker for happy ever after soo this will be on of those. my First try at writing
1. Chapter 1

Ok dokie this is my FIRST story i was feelingadventurous soo i decided to try my hand at writing a story.I DO NOT own any of the charaters from Hana Yori Dango ok dokie they are all too cool for me:) I hope you will all give it a try and tell me your thoughts thanks lotts 3

The first thing I heard was her laughter. It's not like any other laugh. It's one of those unique ones that just stick in your memory to take out later and remember. It was free and unrestrained. One that you let out when someone says something really unexpectedly funny.

Than she was walking in without a care in the world with another young man about the same age all dressed very proper in their business suits. The pale yellow was a color that suited her complexion very much made her seem all the lovelier. They sat for awhile talking like two trusted friends. I was intrigued by her, so I continued to watch her.

Than a moment later our gazes met she had I was shocked to find violet color eyes with a touch of light grey in them they weren't like anything I have every seen before. That certainly caught my attention. Her gaze was somewhat amused and shocked like It was a regular accordance for someone to stare at her. I guess it was for her she was as many would describe as very attractive, the kind that you stop and do a double take on.

She had waist length dark black hair the kind that look like it can be purple in the light sometimes with a heart shaped face , high check bones and lashes that seem to whisper at deep winter nights. She was tall for an Asian girl I would say about 5'7. I say that being tall because I have female family members that are not taller than 5 feet.

She continued to stare at me like she was trying to tell my life story. So I smiled at her and had a waiter send her a slice of white vanilla cheesecake.

I felt it the moment I walked in when someone stares at you and doesn't seem bothered by doing it openly without seeming to appear rude while doing it.

I went on with my conversation with Rui. But than a few moments later I look up and our gazes meet he had the most beautiful blue eyes. So blue that you think you can see everything in them. I was looking at he for awhile that suddenly a waiter comes to our table to give my a slice of cheesecake I tell them waiter "I am afraid you have sent this to the wrong table sir." " No, Madame the gentleman over there sent it to you ." I look over to see where he is pointing at and it is him, the man with the incredible blue eyes. I smile a thank you to him. " please tell the gentleman my thanks." " I will relay that message to him Madame."

" well it looks like you have another admirer Tsukushi." Rui looks amusingly out the window into the busy street.

"HAHa you are always so nonchalant about it aren't you?" always acting like you don't care. I rise my hand to stop him from replying " ohh no don't even thing of trying to say anything that isn't true." " I was not I have no idea what you are trying to say." He turns his head and pouts that cute pout of his that makes him out to be the innocent party.

" yeah right Rui I would only believe that if I have know you all your life."

" anyway I think I like this guy he certainly is creative I haven't had cheesecake sent to me before , they all try to be smooth and send flowers or some other common thing."

" Excuse my miss but they gentlemen that just left wanted my to give you this."

" thank you ."

" what is that? Rui asks." " it looks like it is his business card ." I flip the card over onto it's back there is a note that reads " I know you probably get this a lot but I cant help it you will stay in my memory for some time, is there a way to get together so I can get to know the truth about you rather than for me to make up untruths about you in my head?"

"hmm I think I wanna give him a chance Rui what do you think?"

" I think you should he seems alright I like his style." Rui smiles.

" It's also high time for you to get out again to forget about that jerk Amon."

" I AM over him Rui I just didn't feel comfortable yet with going out in dates, I guess this was a good push for me huh?"

" As good as any push I have been trying."

this is the end of the first chappy:) soo what do you guys think? hate it? Please tell me:)


	2. Chapter 2

First off thanks to all those who read and left a review much appreciated.

WOW big thanks to my cool sister for taking out the time to go through my errors! You rock sissy!

I don't own any of these characters ok dokie

On with the story :

Chapter two: Date maybe?

I have always abhorred Mondays, I think it has to do with the start of a new week and that Friday is very far away from Monday. Or I dunno maybe I just don't like waking up for work on Monday you know?

Haha, Who am I kidding? WHO actually likes waking up for work on Monday, or any day for that matter. You might be wondering what I do that I hate waking up so much huh?

Wellz I am a party planner. I own my own business and it is great and all, when you aren't stressed out because a crazy bride suddenly decides that "no she does not want white orchids she " suddenly" wants pink now." My work is quite enjoyable, nothing can really give you the same satisfaction as when you know that you have made a dream come true.

Now since we are approaching the summer season it's going to be quite hectic at work. I love the Spring weather in Washington though the trees are green it's just a nice breeze with the sun shining . People are just starting to come out in the cheerful colors again. Don't you just hate it when people wear all those dark and dreary colors? I personally love color so I love to see all the pastels and bright clothing. It just seems to affect your attitude on the day depending on the color of clothing that you choose. What or maybe that's just me? Either way I like to think that way so I tend to wear colorful clothing all year long. Ok now on with the story I tend to go on and on so be warned that I tend to ramble to myself and have been know by my friends to constantly talk to myself. Now that I think about it I just had a really amusing incident with a poor fellow who was unfortunate enough to be there when I was walking. It happens like this " hmm I wonder if I should do a rush order on those red roses for Jewels or can I rely on the post?"

BAM! It happens just like that this guy hits me than decides to run off with my purse.

" HEY! Wait up!" I start running after the stupid little punk in my three- inch heels maybe that's why people try to avoid wearing high heels to work to avoid situations like this huh? There I go again thinking too much when I should be focused on tackling that little fool. The little guy is pretty fast so while I am running I accidentally run into a poor passerby that was holding coffee " oppz I am so sorry sir , be right back sorry" ERRR that little punk when I get my hands on him I will kill him!

Haha the little punk thinks I won't catch up to him haha he got another thing coming.

Ohh it looks like I see him up a little ways he seems to have stopped to catch his breathe not very good there so I run right into him couldn't really stop if I wanted to not at the speed I was going and in high heels highly doubt it.

"Ouch that hurt miss!" " ohm really I will show you what really hurts BAM,BAM,BAM I hit that sucker with three slaps now for the finally "Pop" haha I kicked him in the balls and he went down like a feather. " that should teach you to not steal from a lady" huff

" aeeee, mommy help me, errr help me momma!"

"Wow, remind me not to ever mess with you."

" huh? Ohh wow you shocked me, wellz that guy shouldn't have stolen my purse!"

"How is your shirt by the way mister….."

" Domyouji ,Tsukasa Domyouji."

" but please call me Tsukasa miss …."

" Miss Tsukushi Makino, please call me Tsukushi also, I hate that Miss Makino stuff reminds me too much of my mother when people call by that."

Tsukasa chuckles, " well ok Tsukushi it is, nice to meet you."

" same here Tsukasa, now back to me original question how is your shirt I am really sorry for that "

"Oh it's not a big deal, Tsukushi, I can get it cleaned, or better yet maybe I will keep it as the day that I ran into you a memento you know? Or wait maybe that's a bit stalkerish huh?" he scratches his head with this confused face.

"Umm yes, I think I would find that I bit odd, why don't you get it cleaned and send me the bill how about that?" Tsukushi proposed

" hmm how about since you ruined my shirt, that you help me go find a new one now to make up for it ?" than we can be even." Tsukasa asked

"Umm hold on a moment, so I can check my PDA to see if I can do that, would u mind?"

"No that's ok take all the time you need, Tsukushi."

"Umm I do have an hour free, we can do it now, if you want but I am in a bit of a rush soo can't really take that long, sorry." Tsukushi apologized

"No, that's perfectly fine it shouldn't take more than an hour for a shirt."

"Ok great, do you have any idea as to wear you want to get a new one?"

"Well, I think we should go to One Last Elephant." Tsukasa suggested "Wow, you go there?" I ask in a amazed manner.

He gives me this look that says yeah and so what.

" Is that not normal for me to do that?"

"Umm no, I am sorry it's just that you don't seem like the type to go to a second hand store."

"It's ok, I get that a lot, everyone thinks that because I have money that I will always buy name brand stuff, people can be so judgmental can't they?" Tsukasa asked.

" its ok kasa, is it ok that I call you that, I tend to give people nicknames?"

" no, that's ok go ahead and does that means I can call you kushi?" Tsukasa winked.

" yep, you go and do that " Tsukushi smiled.

Ok dokie that's end of chapter two what do you think ? Is that any better? I hope I made it clear who was who when they were talking I am working on that I have a hard time trying to make it clear on who it who when they converse.


	3. you look familiar

Ok I don't know what was wrong with ff over the couple days or is it my computer? I dunno I have been trying to post this new chapter for awhile but couldn't log on soo sorry for that: (

Ok dokie wow I can't believe that I am actually writing a third chapter and there are people who want to read this ;) On that note thanks soooo much to all you readers out there and snuffythemonkey and az09 you really help me out with my writing : ) Much love to my sister, she is the best for editing my stories!

Chapter three: you look familiar…

------------ Tsukushi's thoughts-----------------------

This guy really looks like that guy from the other day. Can it be him? He hasn't mentioned anything, I wonder why. Do I look that different from yesterday that he doesn't remember me? Umm ok maybe I should ask him and stop talking to myself when I am with other people.

"Thank you for the cheesecake; I really enjoyed it, said Tsukushi"

"Umm your welcome I guess….?" Tsukasa confusingly says.

"I'm sorry, I think you have me mixed up with someone else, I never meet you before today."

"I'm sorry, but I think I heard you wrong you said that you haven't met me before today, asked a disbelieved Tsukushi."

"Yes, you heard correct, I haven't met you before today, is there something wrong with that?"

Tsukushi shakes her head "this can't be, am I losing my mind? I can swear I saw you yesterday at the café and you even sent over cheesecake!"

Tsukasa smiles "Ohh I know what happened, you met my brother yesterday, isn't that a coincidence?"

"Don't worry by the way, you aren't crazy I think your mind is perfectly fine the way it is", says a smiling Tsukasa.

Tsukushi looks up at him with big, round, disbelieving eyes "So, are you saying you have a brother that looks JUST like you?"

Still smiling Tsukasa responds" Yes, is that so hard to believe that there are more of me?"

Tsukushi's shocked expression suddenly turns into one of anger.

"Well aren't we Mr. Sure of himself?"

Tsukasa seems taken back by her rapid change of emotions replies back with an awed response" Well you will never to cease to amaze me Kushi."

Than smiling Tsukasa says, "So do you like my brother Kushi? He never mentioned that he met a beautiful lady yesterday. Hmm, now I wonder why."

"My my, aren't we the sweet talker" kushi says while shaking her head.

"Only the truth my dear", replies Kasa.

"Now lets get back to finding me a new shirt, says Kasa"

"Ok Kasa, umm how about this one I think orange would look good with your complexion. Don't you agree?"

"Umm, I think that it might be a little too bright for me, I don't like it when too many woman are trying to mob me.

Tsukushi holds a hand to her mouth laughing "Are you serious?" How can you be THAT popular, I mean you are quite good looking but, you, YOU cause mobs?

"What is THAT so hard to believe?" I mean I am quite rare you know when is it that you can find a nice, good looking gentleman that has a great personality that will always make you laugh? Gosh Kushi, is it that hard to see me attracting swarms of women?I think I have to say I am insulted by you; hmm maybe we should let you see it in action huh? OK I will buy that shirt and than we can go to a popular mall and let's see what kind of reaction I get ok?"

" OK you are on, wait, to make it more fun lets make a bet k, if they do "attack" you like you say then I will, umm lets see what do you want to bet on?"

"I think how about if they do attack me than you have to spend one WHOLE day with me AND cook me dinner." Replies a smirking Tsukasa.

"Ok, BUT if you lose, than you have to lets see, um…. OHH I know you have to spend the day doing what I choose without any complaints."

"ok you are on." So they shake on it to make the deal real.

"ok lets get that shirt and get on with it, remember we are on a time limit."

"ok,ok lets go I think we should go to Bellevue square since we are only about 30 minutes away.

"ok dokie lets do that, I really am looking forward to this" says a smiling kushi

"Haha easy for you to say, while I get mobbed you are amused, ohh the injustice of it all" Says kasa with his hand on his forehead in mock horror.

"ohh you big baby it CAN"T be that bad who eventually rescues you from the women when that happens?"

"ohh you would be scared too if you had a swarm of men after YOU."

"haha fortunately for me I haven't, but really how do you get out of the mob?"

"Well usually I get rescued by whoever it is that is with me or like most time the security at the place that I am at."

"Ok, soo the rescue plan this time is that we go in than when you get mobbed, I grab you and run ok? That sound safe to you?" says a concerned kushi.

"That's good as long as you don't forget and leave me like a sheep to the slaughter" replies a smiling kasa.

"Ohhh you with little faith, now WHY would I leave you to a mob of women? Even though that would be quite funny, now that I think about it, maybe we should rethink this; do I REALLY need to rescue you? You can SURELY fend for yourself right, I should be worried, they might COME after me!" kushi shakes her head back and fourth and replies "Yes, yes I think that is best, I am too young to die ohh the horror if I die, I can see it now the heading on the newspaper "Young lady killed in mall by an angry mob of women who were in the pursuit of Tsuksasa Domyouji" yep yep I can just see the heading now "

-----------Tsukushi's thoughs----------

Kushi thinking to herself my my aren't I the smart one I just had to go and open my big mouth and make him prove it huh? Haha wellz I guess it is ok how bad can it be right?

Come on kushi when have you been known to be a chicken, suck it up and go through with it!

"aww now who is the scared one huh?" says a taunting kasa.

"Well it's not exactly scared it's just realistic and smart ; )

"Well now, you have a chance to prove how smart you are miss Makino"Replies kasa, while he parks, than opens kushi's car door.

Kushi lets out a breath "whoooh lets the games begin."

Kasa offers her his arm "shall we madame?" Don't worry the worst that can possibly happen is that you don't come out in one piece right, now how BAD can that possibly be?

Kushi glares are him "well when you put it like THAT now how BAD can it POSSIBLY be?"

They start their journey towards the mall entrance.

To be continued……

Now keep in mind that it's about lunch hour by the time that they arrive at the mall ok that means housewives, and women tourist k. keyword is WOMEN haha ok I am going to end it here, whats going happen to them? Well you have to wait and see ok.

Thanks soo much to all those who read and than left me a review : )


End file.
